Full Uniform
by Vietta
Summary: Reno is protesting against Tseng's rule changes in a very Reno-like fashion.


Reno tightened his belt and walked quickly down the hall, his nose scrunched up in a scowl that held his face together much like the belt he had on held his pants to his thin frame. He was sick of wearing belts to work; they were annoying and he had learned that tight leather was not just a mild discomfort; it was a sweat attracting noose that made him irritable. Why Tseng had decided to instate a new rule requiring that all Turks be in full uniform every day all the time made no sense to him, but he supposed after his last attempt to push his luck with dress code violations it had been deemed necessary, showing up shirtless had probably taken things too far.

So now he had to follow Tseng's strictly enforced rule, that had earlier only been loosely enforced and no one had given a damn that he showed up to work looking like shit. Now if he showed up looking even the slightest bit out of line he was forced to run laps until he was unable to run anymore. He used to like running, but now it was a pain; mostly because it was Tseng forcing him to run instead of him choosing to run.

Reno tromped into his office and tossed his things onto his cluttered desk, utterly sick of being neat and tidy. Reno was obsessively not neat or tidy and it drove him crazy to see everything ruler straight and in its proper place. He had had enough. Six days of neatness and decency was all his devious mind could take. He had to get things back in their normal chaotic place; starting with his attire.

The belt was the first thing to go. Reno tugged the torturous piece of leather out of his belt loops and whipped it across his desk. Crisp white papers flew everywhere at the snap of the whipping leather, creating a satisfyingly loud noise and a large enough mess to feed his impulsive desire to do horridly destructive things. Reno unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and un-tucked it, casting his tie aside in an act of defiance. He untied his hair and mussed it up; tossing it into a loose ponytail instead of the blood-flow constricting tight one he had had it in at Tseng's orders. He grinned mischievously, feeling thoroughly disheveled. He shoved all of his papers onto the floor and stomped on them for good measure, glad his maniacal glee hadn't yet started spouting out his mouth in a stream of deliciously mad giggling. The giggling could wait until he had dealt his final blow to Tseng and his reign of organized terror.

In the span of two hours Reno had turned the top four floors of the building, excluding only the president's office, into utter chaos. Reno knew where his boundaries for destruction ended and he wasn't stupid enough to take his anger out on the President of the company. He would be shot on sight and mopped off the floor before his eyes stopped blinking.

All of the floors were flooded, strange substances were being shot out of the air vents at high speeds, along with enough cold air to drop the temperature to a horridly uncomfortable level. People were trying to flee down the elevators, but Reno had pulled them offline and that meant people had to use the stairs, which were not equipped to handle the panicking masses running down them, especially after Reno had poured oil he had found in the Shinra garage down all sixty flights. How one conniving redhead had managed to create all this troublesome mayhem in only two hours, no one knew, but it made it easier to believe he was a member of the Turks. Previously people had thought that Reno's job was simply to keep his desk from floating away.

Tseng sat at his office, watching powdery flakes of only the gods knew what float onto the lapels of his jacket, smirking softly as water from the broken bathrooms and water fountains soaked into his carpet and creeped dangerously close to his shoes. He had no doubt that Reno would be coming to his office soon to exact his last bit of revenge for the strict rules he had been creating and Tseng could hardly wait to see what Reno thought was a fitting punishment for making him dress in proper business attire. Things had been boring around the office lately, when Reno's biggest shenanigan of the week involved him tossing his shirt onto the floor in the morning, it meant he was in a rut and was virtually useless. It also meant he was content where he was and Tseng was neglecting to push him hard enough in his duties. Tseng didn't need to have useless employees running around, so he had decided he would test Reno's patience to see if his mind had grown fat and lazy with the lack or thrill and adventure it had been getting in the mission-less lull the company had been providing. Tseng had his hands in his pant pockets, each palm wrapped around the grip frame of a gun. In one hand was a taser; in the other was a small black revolver. The taser, of course, would be the one he used if Reno's final jab at him was not physically violent so that he could simply shock him until his horrendously red hair stood on end. The revolver would put a stop to Reno's attempt to murder him, if indeed Tseng had gone too far by making him wear a tight tie that most likely cut off blood supply to the few remaining brain cells of Reno's that had managed to survive the years of drug abuse and heavy drinking the red-head had put them through. It was better for Tseng to be prepared for either eventuality; he might not think highly of the red-head's intelligence, but he didn't underestimate his persistence or his ingenuity. The fact that Reno had caused such devastation to every floor in only two hours showed that Tseng needed to keep his wits about him during the confrontation.

Reno whipped the belt at passing co-workers, delighting in the way they shrieked and yelped as he left welts across their backs. He was making his way to Tseng's office and punishing the few people who dared to come within reach of him and his murderous belt, which snapped and cracked like lightning across the flesh of the pudgy trees it struck. Reno felt like the god of pain as he whipped one stubborn accountant so hard that he broke skin, but he wasn't done causing harm yet. Tseng was the one who merited the most humiliation and anguish, and that was exactly what Reno would give him. Reno stalked to Tseng's office, knowing that the Wutain man would be waiting with the degrading and knowing smirk he put on when Reno threw his tantrums; but this was more than a tantrum in Reno's mind; this was a protest against everything that constricted him. He was protesting not only Tseng's rules, but the rules that kept him from fulfilling his baser desires for violence and mayhem.

Tseng didn't flinch when Reno crashed through his door, looking up with a smirk on his face that he couldn't hide, even if he wanted to. "Done breaking things that aren't mine?"

"Yeah, I think I want to bust your shit up now." Reno crashed his belt through the expensive liquid screen of Tseng's computer monitor, grinning with glee as it bled plasma onto Tseng's desk full of neatly filed papers.

Tseng sat stock still, not wanting to show the least bit of emotion even though he felt his wallet cringe in pain as the several thousand gil monitor's screen burst at the touch of leather to it's surface. "I assume you know what the consequences will be for your actions?"

Reno wrapped the belt around his fist, lips twitching as his face tried to decide whether it wanted to scowl with rage or grin with delight. "Fuck the consequences!" Reno grabbed the waistline of his pants and turned his back to Tseng, notably the stupidest decision he had made the entire day up to that point. What he did next made Tseng's corneas whither and his retinas degrade; no human eyes were equipped to deal with the bright gleam of pasty, pale, sunlight-deprived skin that shone on Reno's bare ass. Reno shoved his pants down past his ankles, bending over and shoving his ass into Tseng's face. It was poetic justice that Reno protested the intolerable dress codes Tseng set with nude indecency and he finally let out the maniacal giggles he had been holding in for hours.

Tseng acted before he even realized his hand had moved; jerking one of the weapons out of his pocket and pulling the trigger as his eyes began to water and burn. Thankfully he didn't pull the revolver from his pocket, but as the barbs of the taser sunk into Reno's ass-flesh Tseng found himself desperately wishing he had added another hole to the ass in front of him. A bullet hole would have been an improvement for sure.

Reno yelped and fell forward with a loud thud, going momentarily blind as untold voltage amounts ripped through the flesh of his ass, making him jerk and spasm once his head hit the toilet water soaked floor. A wave of regret and electricity washed over him and, as he tried to tug the barbs from his tender flesh with his twitching, uncontrollable hands, he was suddenly very, very aware that he had gone over the line with his protesting. Destroying the building and injuring countless employees was one thing, but shoving his ass in Tseng's homophobic face was another thing entirely. Tseng was known to break bones of men who tried to make even the smallest and most innocent of advances; and Reno knew he'd be in trouble even after the batteries in Tseng's taser died. At the moment, however, Reno wasn't sure they would ever die, but he really wanted Tseng to let go of the trigger so he could remember how to breathe; his mind was drawing a blank when it came to his respiratory functions.

Tseng shook softly and kept his finger clenched around the trigger of the taser, pumping as many volts of electricity into Reno as he could. His eyes were still blinded by the pasty white ass that had exposed itself in front of him and he was sure he would never get the image out of his mind. Once the battery of the taser ran down he tugged the barbs from Reno's ass, setting the taser aside. He watched Reno twitch and jerk, thinking he'd overdone the punishment, but then he remembered that Reno took shocks from his EMR on a near daily basis because he liked to play with it in irresponsible ways. Tseng straightened his jacket and swept a few stray strands of hair from his face, kneeling down by Reno and shoving the man over. Reno spasmed and jerked as his back flopped onto the toilet water soaked carpet. Tseng smirked and stared down at the jerking jerk. "Learn your lesson?"

Reno tried to nod, but his spasming prevented him from articulating the gesture and his head merely twitched upwards.

Tseng nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm assuming this is because of the new dress code?"

Reno's head twitched upwards again, his eyelids fluttering and mouth jerking as he tried to regain the air he needed to respond verbally.

Tseng nodded in understanding and stood, clearing his throat as he thought up a fitting punishment. He thought he would hurt Reno in his wallet since he had already hurt him physically. Hell, he had probably permanently screwed up Reno's nervous system. "You're going to replace my computer monitor and pay for the cleanup of this mess. You will never, ever be allowed a belt again. They're too dangerous in your hands. Oh, and I'm sending you to Costa del Sol to get some damned sun. You're pasty as hell." Tseng turned and left the office, determined to find some of the eye bleach Rufus was always talked about after seeing Palmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This story was inspired by an icon VVKiti of deviant art made where Reno is mooning. I love it so much I made it a story ^^ <strong>

**I may also use this in Soyna's Pleasure/Pain contest she's having. We're supposed to cause Reno pleasure or pain and someone I did both but I'm not sure who suffers more in this fic, Tseng or Reno or the random bystanders Reno injures.**


End file.
